


Just Tonight To Be Yours

by anneil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Tendou Satori, M/M, Married Ushijima, Reunion Sex, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil
Summary: "Don't... please, Ushijima you're married.. "But instead of stopping Ushijima went closer to Tendou."I can not resist" Ushijima pushed his lips against Tendou's
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Just Tonight To Be Yours

Ushijima x Tendou

Tendou hasn't seen Ushijima since their high school graduation. And seeing him after so long gave him back memories. He was still handsome and hot as ever.

But one thing, he had a ring on his hand.

Married huh?

Well, after all, all they had was just a fling in their high school years. It was never meant to be more than that anyway.

But still, was Tendou the only one with left feelings from back then? 

Maybe he was. Maybe Ushijima has even forgotten everything about it. Maybe it never mattered to Ushijima in the first place. Who knows? 

Why did Tendou even come to this reunion? He did see his friends but he hasn't exchanged a word with Ushijima. They were same as strangers. As nothing happened and it was bothering Tendou. 

Drink after drink, Tendou was getting drunk. Cheeks reddening. His head was spinning. 

"Shit" he cussed and stood up to go outside for some fresh air

The fresh breeze felt nice against his skin. He sat down on a bench near and left out a big sigh while staring up at the sky. It was beautiful. 

"The stars huh?" a male voice could be heard coming closer from behind

Turning around, Tendou saw Ushijima getting closer.

"Just a little"

"You still love staring at the night sky, don't you?" Ushijima sat beside Tendou

"You still remember" Tendou smiled lightly

"Of course. I remember a lot of things about you"

So he does remember. Tendou tried to shake it off but he couldn't help but feel his heart beating faster.

"I've forgotten few things though" Ushijima added

"Like?" 

"Like the taste of your lips"

Tendou froze at what was Ushijima saying.

"... Stop"

"I've forgotten the warm of your body" Ushijima and Tendou's fingers were brushing against each other

"Don't... please, Ushijima you're married.. "

But instead of stopping Ushijima went closer to Tendou.

"I can not resist" Ushijima pushed his lips against Tendou's

Tendou tried to fight back but not long after he gave in to Ushijima's lips. He was helpless against Ushijima's soft lips. Completely helpless when it came to Ushijima.

Ushijima's hand was under Tendou's shirt touching him and Tendou felt chills by its coldness. And then he sensed the ring on Ushijima's finger and once again tried to escape from Ushijima's touch but Ushijima pulled him back.

Whatever happens happens, was now Tendou's thought. He didn't care what happens anymore.

*

Opening the door on the motel room, Tendou was pushed on the bed with Ushijima on top of him. Lips against each other. Both shirtless. Ushijima has already left love bites all around Tendou's neck. And it sent shivers down Tendou's spine. With one touch of Ushijima's, Tendou was on cloud 9.

Tendou knew, he knew this was wrong but this fire was impossible to be extinguished, not now, when it has spread all over. Both were sinners for this. Both were going to hell for this but they did not stop. Cause there was something much more temping that made their blood boil. Thirsting for someone's touch as if you will die without it. Leaving you without breath, going harder. Makes you can't live without it, to want it even more even if it's wrong. 

It was funny to him how he has come to this extent... Sleeping with a married manm

Ushijima slowly unzipped Tendou's pants and undressed them and then removed his. 

And just like an old habit that doesn't go away Tendou was already on his knees. 

Licking all of Ushijima's already wetted penis and putting it inside his mouth till it touched his throat. 

He knew exactly what daddy wanted.

Before cumming Ushijima pulled out from Tendou's mouth and came all over his face. Cum was dripping from it. 

Going back to the bed, Tendou had his legs wide open and Ushijima was already inside of him. 

"Just tonight... I'll be yours even if it's a sin" Tendou raised his hand and caressed Ushijima's face

"Tonight, be mine" Ushijima whispered into Tendou's ear and bit it before he started moving faster

The rooms was filled with Tendou's screams and moans. Mind blank, they focused just on each other and nothing more.

Then its end could be seen. This magical night was about to end and another painful day was about to come.

As they both reached their climax, Tendou couldn't help but shed a tear or two.

Ushijima saw and bended down to give Tendou a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye" he whispered

Tendou didn't open his mouth to say anything because he knew if he did he would break down immediately. Instead he just turned around and cried to himself as Ushijima left. Tear after tear fell from his eyes.

It was short but sweet time. Something that will never happen ever again. This was the last time but it will stay engrossed in his memories forever. It was painful, Tendou's heart was shattering like it was made out of glass.

He will always belong to Ushijima but Ushijima will never belong to Tendou because he already belongs to his wife with who he has walked to the altar, sworn before God and is tied down by the ring.

Oh to be her. But that will never happen. And Tendou knows that and it's killing him. The pillow was already getting wet from Tendou's tears that were falling down, but he was slowly starting to get sleepy and whilst crying he fell asleep.

Maybe then, if he's asleep he'll dream of a dream where he is Ushijima's and they are together. Maybe that Tendou's heart won't be shattered and instead it will be wholesome.

But then again, even the dream will come to end and Tendou will keep on breaking down until the scars recover as the time passes.

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 9pm, 23rd November, 2020


End file.
